DARLENE SAGA: Deceit: PART 6
by Storyseeker
Summary: Lana has finally found a new friend. The only problem is... this new friend is Thailog!


_**I don't own Gargoyles or any of their characters. I'm not in this for the money, just for fun and inspiration. All original characters belong to me and may not be used without permission.**_

_**Special thanks to Demona Taina and Hardwing for beta reading.**_

0000000000

_**Previously on Gargoyles:**_

_Darlene lifted the paper from her mother's journal, which she had genuinely, by accident, found and read. It described the statue of Lilith and the conditions with which it could be used._

_"I've read all of it and it says that any gargoyle who protects is a true gargoyle." Darlene spoke. "You didn't want to use any of the clan to turn us back because they were your enemies. I can understand that. But, I read your entries and they say that because of my devotion to my children and my willingness to protect them… That more than qualifies me as a true gargress. So… I could have used the statue at any time and changed us all back to normal the first day I came here!"_

_Demona snarled. "Normal… NORMAL! You talk as if being human is normal. In case you've forgotten my dear daughter, you were never a human to begin with and whether you like it or not, your children are not human either, at least not completely."_

_Darlene opened her mouth only to shut it._

_"You will forever be and always be a gargoyle Darlene!" Demona declared. "You may change your appearance, but let me ask you this… When you were human, every time when you wake up, is it in the morning or the evening and do you wake up with a smile like the humans say… Or do you wake up roaring?"_

0000000000

_Darlene sighed and spoke. "I've decided that for now, we will continue to live as we are now… as gargoyles. But only until you both are all grown up. After that, you'll be given the choice to either remain as you are, or be changed back."_

_Lana screeched. "NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO HOME, I WANT MY LIFE, MY SCHOOL, MY FRIENDS, MY… "_

_"Lana!" Darlene stood up and glared at her daughter. "My decision is final and my terms are not open for discussion."_

_Lana's face turned dark blue with rage and her eyes flared red. Finally, she turned around and stomped out the room with her tail violently thrashing about._

0000000000

_Lana gasped in surprise, spun around and saw… At first she thought it was Goliath, until he came into the light. It was a gargoyle obviously and it looked just like Goliath, but his wardrobe was so like totally more modern and his colouring was all wrong. He had dark blue skin, white hair and the scariest pair of red eyed that she had ever seen. It was like looking at the devil._

_"I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to startle you." The stranger was speaking with Goliath's voice; maybe this was Goliath after all? For all she knew, maybe gargoyles shed their skin like a snake and it was that time of the year for Goliath?_

_The stranger bowed to her, took her hand and kissed it. "Very pleased to meet you." He purred. "I am Thailog."_

_Lana smiled and blushed. "It's very nice to meet you too."_

_"You can never imagine how nice it is for me." Thailog smiled and kissed her hand again._

_* * * * * Trust and Betrayal * * * * *_

**And now the continuation:**

**Rooftop In Manhattan:**

Lana blushed again as Thailog kissed her hand. She had always been attracted to Goliath considering his huge stature and deep sexy voice. This guy was exactly the same though she preferred his colouring than Goliath, as blue had always been her favourite colour.

"May I ask what was troubling you?"

Lana mentally shook her head and blinked at Thailog. "I'm sorry, what?"

Thailog patiently repeated. "I said may I ask what was troubling you when I first arrived? You seemed to be in great distress."

"You could say that." Lana said sadly.

Thailog cocked his head slightly at her. "Want to talk about it?"

At first, Lana wanted to say no. After all, he was a complete stranger so she shouldn't even be talking to him at all. But she felt like she needed to talk with someone and frankly, there was just no one else.

"If you wouldn't mind?" She said.

"Mind?" Thailog grinned. "I'd consider it an honour."

0000000000

**One Hour Later:**

Lana told Thailog the whole story about her being born a human, something that he was understandably shocked about but didn't say anything, about them moving to New York and meeting up with her grandmother. Thailog had shown some interest in that and when she told him a little about her, he seemed to smile to understanding.

Then she had got to to the part that had happened just tonight, where she had finally been given her chance to live a normal human life again only for it to snatched away from her because her mother didn't want to be normal again. She had been so angry, so furious and dismayed that she had just flown out of there as quick as lightning.

Fresh tears began to leak out of Lana's eyes, as she remembered the course of the night and what had led her here. What she had gained only to loose.

Thailog noticed her eyes and moved a talon to wipe them away. He was so gentle and caring with her that she found it impossible not to look at him. He was awfully handsome and that voice was incredibly sexy and masculine. Just like Goliath. He enveloped her in his arms and wings and held her for what seemed like a short moment even though he held her for at least a few minutes.

"Feel better?" He asked and Lana could only murmur "yes."

Thailog smiled. "Good. Now I must apologise, but I really must be going."

Lana looked up in dismay. "Ohhh why?"

Thailog sighed. "I'm afraid that I have certain responsibilities. I have yet to complete my patrol for tonight."

"Oh," Lana said, mildly disappointed. "You protect the city too huh?"

"Yes." He looked at her curiously. "Do you not?"

Lana shrugged. "I do now though it's not by choice I might add."

Thailog regarded her curiously. "Perhaps we might get together again some night? Maybe tomorrow?"

Lana smiled. "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot. Would you like to come round my place? I'm sure Gran and… "

"NO!" Thailog responded abruptly, cutting her off in mid sentence causing Lana to look at him in shock.

Thailog bowed his head. "I apologise, but I enjoy my privacy and do not wish to risk loosing it anytime soon. So if you don't mind, could you keep my existence a secret for the time being?"

Lana nodded. "Err… sure, if that's what you want."

"It is." Thailog stood up and bent over to kiss her hand once more. "Could we meet here again tomorrow perhaps? I could take you to my place. It's bound to not be much compared to where you live, but it's… adequate for two people to sit and talk and get to know one another."

Lana paused at this, as her parents had often told her to be wary of strangers and to never go anywhere without telling someone. But this was a gargoyle for heaven's sake. What was he going to do to her? Grandma was always going on about how humans were the frail and disgusting species whereas theirs was supreme and more evolved. Plus, there were so of their kind left that she didn't see any reason why any of them would fight if it would mean total annihilation of their kind.

'What the hell.' She thought and added out loud, "I'd be glad to."

Thailog smiled and kissed her hand again. "Till tomorrow night then my little angel." With his final kiss, he turned and soared off into the night sky.

Lana smirked. It looked like things were finally looking up for her whereas Thailog however, his happy thoughts were of a darker nature.

0000000000

**Destine Manor; A Few Minutes Later:**

As Lana slowly glided back to her grandmother's home, she would never think of that place as her home, she began having second thoughts about not telling her family about Thailog. He seemed nice enough, but there had just been… something… about him that she didn't like. He was nice though and she had to admit that she was looking forward to seeing him again.

As she came within view of Destine Manor, she managed to land gracefully onto the balcony without falling flat on her face again, but was rewarded by the door banging open and her mother glaring at her.

"Err… hello mom/" Lana gulped. Darlene grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, angrily.

Lana opened her mouth, but Darlene beat her to the punch. "Never mind! I can pretty much guess…" She crossed her arms and looked disapprovingly at her. "You couldn't have your own way so you decided to go have a temper tantrum like you always do. So where'd you go this time huh? Has Lady Liberty gotten herself a new hairdo, courtesy of your stomping feet? Are the gardeners in Central Park going to have to replant all the plants and trees there…well? What?"

Lana had been about to tell her mother about Thailog, but her sudden words angered her. "I was out okay! I think after the bombshell you threw on me, I was entitled to a little glide to cool down."

Darlene eyes flared back at her. "Do you have any idea of how worried we've been? Anything could have happened to you out there and we wouldn't have known where you were!"

Lana threw her hands up in aggravation. "What danger mom? The Quarrymen are gone!"

"That doesn't mean that there aren't still people out there who think like them!" Darlene countered, "there's more than enough scum out there who would love to take a shot at bagging a gargoyle! You're no different."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Lana grumbled.

"Young lady, that's enough!" Darlene shouted, "if you refuse to act mature then go to your room and don't come out until you've really thought about what you've done."

"See you next year then!" Lana snapped and marched out the room.

The red glow faded from Darlene's eyes and she sighed, rubbing her head. Lana had always been the difficult one. Sometimes she wished that Jarred was the eldest, as he might be less mature but he had nowhere near as bad a temper as his sister.

"Trouble?" Demona asked from behind her.

Darlene turned around and gave her a small smile. "With Lana, it always is."

0000000000

Lana sat and fumed in her room. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

She kicked the wall in frustration and cringed when she heard the wood in the wall splinter from the force that she had put in her foot. She kept forgetting how much stronger she was as a gargoyle than a human was.

With her anger momentarily lost, she felt fresh tears start to well up but she forced them back down. She refused to cry anymore. Besides, it wasn't as if she were alone anymore.

Lana grinned. She was now looking forward to seeing Thailog again more than ever, if anything to getaway from this prison and her wardens. She was still puzzled about Thailog's striking resemblance to Goliath and that he claimed he was an offspring of their clan. If that was true then why hadn't anyone ever mentioned him before and why hadn't she seen him until now?

These thoughts bubbled through her head, but she just shook them off. She would have plenty of time to ask him about them tomorrow when she saw him again, with or without her mother and grandmother's permission.

Lana grinned again. It was just like having a secret lover like in Romeo and Juliet. Only thing was that Thailog was like decades older than she was.

'Well, I'll tell no one if he won't.' Lana smirked and laughed a bit to herself.

0000000000

The rest of the night had passed slowly, but finally it was tomorrow. Now all she had to do was live through another night of Brooklyn and Lexington's posturing and all would be well.

"Lana?" Darlene called.

Lana cursed, but answered. "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be going now? You don't want to be late."

"Ohhh no mom, " Lana said sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to miss my big date with the dynamic dumb."

"Unless you want an extra week added onto your punishment then I suggest you get moving!" Darlene replied.

Lana sighed and put on the last of her lipstick and combed out the last of the few strands out of her eyes. "Man oh man." She grinned into the mirror. "Mr. Hunk, you are so going to pass out when you see me tonight." With the last few touches added on, she walked out of her room and upstairs to the roof, passing Demona on the way.

Demona raised an eye-ridge at her appearance. "A little classy tonight aren't we? I wasn't aware you were even interested in Brooklyn or Lexington."

Lana grinned. "A girl can change her mind can't she?" Without waiting for an answer, she planted a quick kiss on her grandmother's cheek and ran out saying, "bye granny."

Demona blinked. 'Granny?'

0000000000

Lana didn't bother going to the Eerie to meet up with Brook and Lex. The thought of spending the whole night with, waiting to meet up with Thailog was too painful to even consider. She'd just make up some excuse that she wanted to try patrolling out on her own or something.

She quickly reached the roof where she had met Thailog the night before and even more quickly checked to see if her make-up was un-smudged and her hair was all right.

After checking to make sure that she was as close to perfection as she could get. Lana sat down on the roof ledge and patiently waited. She didn't have to wait long though, as she soon spotted a large silhouette slowly appearing in the distance. Its shape could only mean that it was Thailog… 'Or Goliath,' she thought with horror. If he told her mom and grandmom then she'd have no choice, but to tell them the whole truth.

Lana quickly dove behind a wall and kept a close eye at the approaching gargoyle. After she was sure that it was her date for the night, Lana was about to come out and reveal herself when she stopped… and smirked.

Thailog looked around. Seeing no one he walked to the edge.

Lana began to emit a low ghost like whistle, which made him stop in his tracks. Thailog glanced around himself, his instincts kicking in.

"_T-h-a-i-l-o-g_." She wailed in a low hushed voice.

The large gargoyle in question stopped moving about and looked at the wall where she was hiding. He smirked and walked over. He came to the side of where she was hiding and stopped there.

Lana resisted the urge to giggle, but suddenly… "OOOHHHHHH?" She yelped in surprise, as she felt something that she thought was a snake slither up into her shorts.

Thailog smirked, as Lana burst out from her hiding place and retracted his tail. "So glad that you made it my dear."

Lana glared daggers at him, but she was also blushing brightly. "Yeah well… There wasn't anything good on anyway."

Thailog smiled and offered her his arm. "Care to join me?"

Lana grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"

0000000000

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Thailog and Lana glided through the air currents playfully. Thailog pointed out some sights of some companies he knew and she was mildly surprised of what businesses he knew of. But then he would get a wicked gleam in his eye and would fool around with her, playing tag or racing her to the next building. Lana even went so far as to swat him on the butt to which Thailog growled most pleasurably, making her giggle.

Finally, to Lana's disappointment, they reached Thailog's home. It was nothing more than a condemned warehouse and Lana instantly felt a wave of pity for him. It must be terrible to be all alone and living in a dump like that. She would have to talk to her family or the clan and see about having him stay with them.

They landed outside the building and Thailog went in without a moment's hesitation. "My humble abode," he grinned and waved his arm for her to come inside.

Lana smiled so as not to embarrass him. Thailog guided Lana through the condemned warehouse, down the stairs and into the basement.

"Is this really where you live?" Lana asked sympathetically.

Thailog looked back and smiled. "It's just a quiet place to hang my hat, one of many…And, it's not nearly as bad as it looks my dear." He then pressed a button on the side of his arm bracelet and one of the walls began sliding away, revealing a hidden chamber.

Lana gasped, as she looked in. The room was bigger than the whole warehouse up above and looked like a cross between an ordinary home and the Pentagon. On one side, it had over a dozen computers and various other pieces of machinery. Whilst on the other side, it had a whole kitchen fitted in with a drinks bar on one side, a large fireplace that was even now burning brightly in the centre of the room and a huge bed at the far side.

Lana laughed a little nervously at the sight of the bed. "I thought all gargoyles slept during the day posing as drainpipes? What use would they have for a bed?"

"I find that a bed can be most… comfortable." Thailog purred into her ear before immediately backing off and heading towards the bar. "Care for a drink?"

"Err… Yeah, sure." Lana could still feel his warm breath on her skin where he had breathed upon her. Logic and years of her mother warning her was telling her to get the hell out of there, but something made her want to stay.

"Please," he indicated to the bed, "sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Lana hesitated at first, but after seeing that there were no other seats in the room; she walked over and sat down. She needed to rest her legs anyway and the bed sure was comfortable.

A few moments later, Thailog returned with two glasses of gin. Lana raised an eye-ridge. "You know, I'm not old enough to drink yet."

Thailog shrugged. "I figured one small drink wouldn't hurt. Besides… I won't tell if you won't."

Lana shrugged, seeing no harm in it and accepted the drink.

Thailog raised his own glass to hers and gently clicked the two together. "A toast," he said, "to new friends and new relations."

Lana smiled and took a drink. It seemed rather strong, but then she had never drunk alcohol before so she had expected that.

Thailog sighed in content and leaned back onto the bed, feeling the soft satin sheets under him. "Well now " he said and wiggled his eye-ridges at her, "isn't this cosy?"

Lana laughed and leaned back herself. The drink was actually making her feel kind of woozy, but for the first time in ages, she felt good and relaxed.

She felt Thailog reach out with his claw and started to gently stroke her hair, but she didn't protest. If anything, it was making her feel even more relaxed than before.

"Tell me Lana?" It was the first time that Thailog had ever spoken to her with her name. "Your grandmother must keep a lot of wealth to be able to afford a big mansion like the one you live in, how did she come by about it?"

"Mmmm… " Lana sighed and enjoyed Thailog's soft touch on her hair. "It pays to acquire lots of money when you're immortal… and even more so when you're the big hotshot of a multi-national corporation like Nightstone."

Lana felt momentarily shocked at the information that she had just given him. She shouldn't have told that kind of knowledge to a complete stranger, should she? But she had known him for about a week now and so far, he hadn't done anything bad to her. If anything, he had been the best friend she could ever hope for since coming into this crazy nightlife of hers. Her thoughts soon dissolved into blissful peace, as Thailog continued stroking her.

"And have you ever been to Nightstone my dear?" He purred into her ear. "Has granny ever taken you to her workplace and shown you anything that she does there?"

"Mmm yeah… "Lana briefly opened her eyes and looked into Thailog's. His eyes were hellish reds, and yet the look of them gave her a certain thrill. He leaned his head forward and whispered to her. "What kind of places has she taken you to?"

"Test areas… labs… her office… " Lana yawned.

Thailog began to gently nuzzle her, kissing her cheek and nibbling on her ear. "And did she show you how to get into them?"

Lana moaned in pleasure. "Mm huh. You have to know the security codes to get in… but I only know a few of them."

Thailog's hand left her hair and caressed her other cheek. "And which ones would they be?"

Lana signed. "Her office and the test areas… They were the first things she showed me." Lana moaned.

Thailog's kissed began to find their way down Lana's neck. "Do you remember what the security codes were?"

Lana gasped. "Her office is… 457-wyvern-5687… The testing area is… 122-harbinger-7634… Don't stop!"

Thailog grinned. "Don't worry my dear. I can promise you that I'll never stop."

Lana smiled dreamily and kissed him. Thailog eagerly responded and raised himself up on his legs and began to unbuckle his loincloth.

0000000000

**A Few Hours Later:**

Lana groaned, as she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. Her head felt like it had been used for a punching bag. She moved about in bed, feeling the smooth satin sheets against her skin and rested her head against the soft pillow. Lana sighed in content as her headache slowly went away and… Wait a minute! Since when did she sleep in a bed anymore?

Lana's eyes sprang open and looked down on herself, realising for the first time that she was naked. She turned her head around and saw Thailog snoring softly beside her, also completely naked. His huge muscular body lay on the bed sleeping peacefully, the only thing covering his nakedness was a slip of the sheet sprawled across his hips, under his tail, which was now wrapped around her ankle and tenderly stroking her big toe.

Lana gulped and gasped again and again for over a minute, not believing what had happened. How could this have happened? The last thing she remembered was having a drink and… How many drinks did she have anyway? She knew that since she had never drunk before in her life that the alcohol would most likely have a big affect on her, but even so… _one drink_?

She clutched the sheets tightly to her chest not knowing what to do. She moved herself to get comfortable and her movements jostled Thailog causing him to awake.

Thailog snorted and opened his eyes. When he saw Lana looking at him with wide eyes, he smiled and actually kissed her.

"Sleep well my angel?" He purred in that deep sexy voice that she so adored.

'Angel.' She thought and decided that she liked that name. Though she doubted that any of her family would think she was an angel if they ever found out about this?

"I… I… " She stuttered,

"Shhhh," Thailog whispered and tenderly touched the side of her face. "Everything's alright now. Better than alright in fact."

"How so?" She squeaked.

Thailog moved his talon down her neck. "I must admit when I first met you, I had… other intentions, but all that's changed now. A female of your great beauty and stature could only be the one woman for me."

Thailog stood up and Lana's eyes widened, as he presented himself to her. 'God,' she thought, 'did I really have that huge thing inside of me?'

Thailog's smile never left his smile as he gazed down at the beauty before him. He crawled over the bed and lay down right beside her and pulled her to his chest.

Lana froze, as she listened to the rhythm of his heart and his deep hearty purr, as he held her. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even remember most of what had happened, as it was mostly a blur to her. But she knew what she had to do now.

"Thailog?" She pushed him away and got up to find her clothes.

Thailog looked mildly surprised at her sudden rush to get away from him and got up to go to her. "What is it my young angel?"

Lana cringed. "For starters… Don't call me angel!"

Thailog blinked and nodded.

"Second… " Lana continued while trying desperately hard not to look at the painfully handsome assemblage before her. "… What exactly happened last night?"

Thailog cocked his head at her. "Why? Don't you remember?"

Lana looked sideways at him. "If I did then would I be asking you?" She said sarcastically.

Thailog gave a thin smile. "No, I suppose you wouldn't," he replied. He turned and walked over to the bar, to pour himself a drink. Giving Lana a nice view of the sharp curves of his buttocks and shoulder muscles.

Thailog offered a glass to her, which Lana firmly refused as it was a drink that had got her into this mess in the first place.

"What happened?" She repeated and rushed to find her clothes and dress herself.

Thailog, who wasn't all that bothered about his nakedness, leaned against the bar with his alcoholic drink and frowned. "You honestly don't remember?"

Lana shook her head.

Thailog sighed and then smirked. "Well, I would have thought that considering our present predicament… " He said, gesturing to himself and her, "you would have guessed what happened tonight?"

Lana cringed, her worst fear confirmed. "How did it happen? All I remember was having a drink with you and then… then things get a little cloudy after that."

Thailog walked over and sat down on the bed again. "We had a drink and then another… After that, we talked about you, your family, home, what you had lost and what you had gained… and many other things. Then I guess you were starting to feel the after affects of the alcohol, as was I. We started kissing and touching… and well, things kind of worked their way up from there."

Lana frowned. She could remember having some sort of conversation, but she didn't remember anything about discussing her family… etc. She remembered talking about that last night, but not tonight. Then again, she had been feeling rather tipsy, which was what she could remember and believe so it would be natural that her memory was a little foggy.

Still, she couldn't believe that after one date… with a guy that she hardly knew and who was years if not decades older than her… She had slept with? Could she really have been that careless? Lana dreaded what the repercussions of her actions might have, especially if her family found out.

There was one other option that could be, but Lana refused to accept it.

"Do you feel alright my young ang… Lana?" Thailog asked her.

Lana could only nod. Then she noticed the time. "Oh crap!" She swore viciously. "I've got to go!"

She strapped on the last of her things, but before she made it halfway across the room. Thailog grabbed her around the arm. "Wait!" He said, "will I see you again?"

Lana looked at him. She wasn't feeling too good about tonight, but the look in his eyes told her that he really wanted to see her again and so far, he had been truthful to her. "Alright." She said, "I can't meet up again tomorrow, as I doubt my family will let me go out anytime soon after tonight. But do you have a phone here where I can call you once I've served my time?"

Thailog nodded and went over to the bar again where there was a notepad and pen. He wrote down a number on the slip of paper and handed it over to her. "This is my private extension number." He said, "it's untraceable and you can reach me anytime."

Lana nodded and moved to go, but stopped when Thailog put his arms around her and hugged her. She blushed deeply, due to the fact she was being held by a handsome and naked male, but she couldn't resist feeling her hand around his backside. She felt like swooning.

"I really enjoyed our time tonight." He whispered into her ear and kissed her.

"You're not the only one." Lana said, which was the truth. Despite all her unanswered questions, doubts and fears… For the first time in a long while, she felt like she belonged somewhere and that she had someone to turn to. She buried her face into his chest and stayed there for a whole minute before turning to leave.

"I have to go." She said regretfully. "I'll call as soon as I can."

Thailog smiled sadly and waved. "I'll be counting the moments."

Lana smiled and ran out. She highly doubted that she would be seeing him again anytime soon if her family was any indication, but she'd be damned if she was going to let them not see him again.

Thailog's sad expression quickly turned into an ugly smirk, as Lana left the room. 'I'll definitely be counting the moments until we meet again my dear.' He thought, 'but don't worry. I'll be sure to keep myself occupied with other things until you do.'

Thailog chuckled, as he moved to dress himself. 'Truly an unforgettable evening,' he said, 'one that I shall not forget for a long time I imagine.' Yet during this, he couldn't stop thinking about the young female who had just left. She was the granddaughter of his most hated enemy and would be executioner. He had just used her to get information about Nightstone out of her. He should be wary of her and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Thailog frowned. She definitely was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. He hadn't even known Demona had any other children besides Angela. He had just been gliding around the city, stretching his wings after hiding for so long from Demona and the clan. It had been more than a surprise when he had met the young female, as he didn't know that there were even any other gargoyles left alive in the world. But the real shock had been when she had told him a little about her family. It hadn't taken much to figure out who her grandmother was as how many gargoyles were there who knew about sorcery and had money to buy an entire mansion?

Thailog had seen the opportunity to learn some things from the girl and had acted upon it. It had turned out even better that she was suffering from some mind of stress so he had offered his own shoulder for her to cry on. A shoulder that she had gladly taken, along with everything else that he had to offer.

Thailog grinned. He had had one hell of a good night, better than even he had hoped for.

Still, the girl had only been gone for a short time and already he was missing her. What was wrong with him?

Thailog sighed. Maybe he had been on his own for too long? Ever since Demona's attempt on his life, he had stayed undercover for all this time. He had had no contact or companionship aside from a few shareholders and agents that he had working in Nightstone, but even then he only contacted them by either email or the phone. It was rather a lonely existence for him.

He had considered trying to reclaim his clone clan from the Labyrinth, but then decided against it. The Mutates had probably corrupted their programming by now and turned them against him, but even if they hadn't… Having them with him wouldn't have been real companionship, as all they would have done was obey and agree with him on everything. Which was fine when they were in a battle or such, but it would get tiresome after a while.

Delilah on the other hand would have been able to satisfy his cravings very thoroughly. The only problem was… She wouldn't be anything like Lana.

Thailog frowned again. It was unnatural for him to get so moved by one simple brain dead girl. But maybe when all of this was over, he might think about having her join his clan. Or at the very least clone her?

Thailog laughed.

0000000000

**Destine Manor; Five nights later:**

Over the next few nights, Lana had been sneaking away making surprise visits on Thailog. They would often talk about small trivial things like her family, where she grew up, the spell that kept her human and her father etc. Thailog was a good listener and he always gave sound advice.

With every passing visit Lana found herself falling more and more in love with him. She loved everything about him from his sharp striking curves and bulging muscles to his piercing red eyes, which had frightened her at first but now seemed to excite her.

Lana quietly landed on her balcony and made to go inside. There was no way that she could get out of this. She had skipped out on her patrol with Lex and Brook who must have surely called the manor to ask where she had got to.

She had just shut the door without so much as making a whisper or creak… When her bedroom practically crashed open and she saw her mother, her eyes flaring red, glaring at her like she wanted to commit murder.

Lana gulped.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Darlene practically screamed at her, her voice high enough to break glass.

Lana on the other hand, just replied calmly, "out."

There were a few moments of silence, but when it looked like Lana was going to add anything to what she had just said… Darlene asked, icily. "_And where exactly have you been out to?_ Brooklyn and Lexington called to ask why you didn't show up for your patrol with them?"

Lana shrugged. "I figured that I might try patrolling out by myself." She said. "I thought that since I'll be a gargoyle for much longer than I originally thought that I might as well get used to it."

She said the last part with a drip of sarcasm and a touch of her own iciness.

Darlene suddenly stormed right up to her and slapped her face.

At first, Lana could only look at her mother in shock, as she had only slapped her once before.

"I really am sorry Lana," Darlene said. "But you have been rather unruly lately and… and I just can't accept that. Whether it's from you, Jarred or even Gem and your grandmom. I can't accept that kind of behaviour from anyone." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I've spoken to Goliath and you won't have to patrol anymore… "

Lana tried to hide a smirk.

"… But you're grounded now indefinitely until further notice." Darlene finished.

Lana gasped. "What?" She shrieked. "You can't… "

"I can and I have!" Darlene countered. "Until we see any proof that you've matured more and quit behaving like a spoilt brat… You're grounded for life!" With that, Darlene turned and left the room.

Lana just stood there for a while, her fists clenching and unclenching so tight that they started to bleed. It wasn't fair! She had finally met someone who made her feel happy, who made her feel special and that she was needed. And now she was supposed to just sit back and never see him again.

'Hell no.' She thought and started fixing up a plan.

0000000000

**The Next Night; Destine Manor:**

Lana snarled as she broke out of her stone skin and spat out the few remaining pieces in her mouth. 'I'll never get used to this,' she thought miserably but then thought. 'Unless of course, I have a handsome blue hunk right beside me when waking up.' Lana smiled.

"Something amusing Lana?" Demona asked as she stepped into the living room. They had made the living room their own personal resting place for the day as Demona didn't want to chance them sleeping outside ever since the Quarrymen attack. Even though the Quarrymen were no longer a threat, Demona was ever still the nagging and over protective mom and grandma.

"No." Lana replied icily. Aside from her mother, Demona was the next most hated person on her list as she had actually supported Darlene on grounding her. Apparently she thought that she was immature and needed more discipline in her life.

'As if my life wasn't Hell enough as it is.'

Demona arched an eye-ridge and then handed Lana an old looking book. "Good, then you can start tonight by going to my study and memorise this book of ancient tales."

Lana gaped at the book. It was over three inches thick. 'I'm dead,' she thought, depressed. 'Listening to Brook and Lex idolise themselves and watching them flex was better than this.'

She slowly took the book from her grandmother and walked in a zombie-like trance to the study. 'That settles it,' she schemed. 'I'm outta here.'

She did as she was told and made her way to the study and for arguments sake she even read the stupid book. It was a load of fairy tales about fairies and some guy named Oberon who was supposedly the fairy king. It also mentioned about a race that had come from the offspring's of Fairies and humans who were known in ancient mythology as Centaurs, Harpies, Minotaurs and Gorgons… etc.

Lana had barely read the first three pages before yawning. She couldn't believe that her grandma wanted her to read this crap. Fairies and Minotaurs, it was all a load of crock. She didn't even know why Demona even wanted her to read this?

Still, she had to keep up the pretence so she sat down and read.

An hour later, she was practically asleep. She listened for any sound of her family. She knew that Jarred was probably at the Eerie having his warrior lessons with Hudson or Goliath. She didn't know if her mother had gone with him or not but she knew for certainty that Demona hadn't. She would never intentionally visit the clan.

Finally she put the book down and crept up to the door. Slowly opening it she looked down the corridor half expecting to see someone staring right back at her. Fortunately, there was not.

Suppressing an urge to glee in delight, she silently made her way down the corridor… Where she ran smack into Demona.

Demona thinned her eyes down at her while Lana gulped and gave a nervous smile.

"Umm… hi Grandma?" Lana quivered under her grandmother's scrutinising gaze.

"What may I ask are you doing out of the study?" Demona asked. "You are supposed to remain within there until you have finished your studies or if your mother and I tell you differently."

Lana swallowed. How was she going to find a way out of this?

"I… I… "Lana stuttered. "I wanted to go for a glide." 'Oh real smart Lana,' she thought angrily to herself.

Demona crossed her arms. "Uh huh," she said. "May I ask why and why you would think we would let you?"

Lana spread her arms beseechingly. "Please grandma," she begged. "I've been cooped up in here all night. My wings are aching to feel the wind."

Demona's eye-ridges rose in surprise. Lana had never shown much interest in gliding before, as it was a gargoyle thing and anything to do gargoyles was bad for Lana. Yet the way she had just talked about it would have passed for any true gargoyle.

"Please Gran?" Lana asked. "I won't be gone long; I only want to stretch my wings."

Demona sighed. "Well… "She paused to consider. "I suppose if you're not gone too long then it would be alright. But make sure you're back before your mother alright!"

"Definitely!" Lana said and kissed Demona on the cheek. "Thanks for everything!" Lana said before darting out the nearest window and gliding away as fast as her wings could carry her.

Demona allowed herself a brief smile. 'It seems that Lana is finally starting to accept some of her heritage after all,' she thought.

0000000000

**Few Minutes Later; **

**Somewhere Over Manhattan:**

Lana soared through the skies as fast as the wind could carry her. Thoughts of seeing Thailog again kept her going.

'But what if he doesn't want me to see him again?' She thought suddenly and slowed down a bit. He had seemed a little preoccupied lately; maybe he just made up all that stuff about seeing her again just to get rid of her?

Suddenly Lana wasn't feeling so thrilled about seeing him again. 'What if he… '

"Hey Lana!" A loud voice came from above her.

She looked up to see Brooklyn's beak grinning down at her. "How's it going babe?"

Lana winced, she hated being called babe. "Fine thanks," she said through clenched teeth. 'As if things couldn't get any worse.'

"Wassup?" Brooklyn asked while gliding down to her side. "Thought you were grounded?"

"I got time off for good behaviour," she answered hoping he'd buy it.

Brooklyn smirked. "Cool, you can go with me on patrol then."

Lana felt like cursing. "Err Brooklyn? Sorry, don't take this the wrong way or anything but I would just like to be alone now please."

Brooklyn at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

Lana smiled. "Nothing," she said. "I just… I had a bit of an argument with my mom and… and I would just like to cool off if you know what I mean."

Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I've had nights like that with Goliath. Trust me it'll all blow over eventually."

Lana frowned. "I doubt it," she said.

Brooklyn suddenly moved in a little closer and touched her shoulder. "Lana," he said softly and not in his usual sarcastic or humoured way. "If you ever need any help or even just someone to talk to… I can promise you for certain that I'll always be there if you need me."

Lana looked at him and smiled an honest smile this time. "Thanks Brook," she said truthfully. "That's the nicest offer I've had all night." She leaned over and planted a small kiss on the tip of his beak.

Brooklyn immediately turned a brilliant shade redder.

"Catch ya later!" She called as she soared away.

Within a few moments she was gone leaving Brooklyn alone. A full minute past and Brooklyn finally came out of his daze…

"YAHOOOOOO!" He cried to the empty sky.

0000000000

**Half An Hour Later; **

**Thailog's Headquarters:**

Thailog was in the middle of inputting all the security codes that he had obtained from Lana when his alarm went off.

Thailog activated his security camera and saw to his surprise Lana. She had just entered the warehouse and looked like she was on her way to the main room where he was.

Thailog cocked his eye-ridge in wonder; it hadn't been that long since he had last seen her, why was she back so soon?

Just in case, he turned off all of his monitors and began erasing every little bit of evidence that might lead her to the truth about what really happened last night. He had only just rearranged the pillows on the bed and turned the fire on when she knocked on the door.

'Wonder if she's still feeling frisky?' He thought and chuckled to himself.

He tapped a button on his console and watched as the door opened revealing the young beauty.

"My young angel," Thailog exclaimed dramatically, spreading his arms wide open. "What brings you here?"

Lana instantly ran into his open arms and sighed in content as he embraced her with them and his wings. She felt all safe in his arms and his wings kept her warm and snug, she felt like a butterfly in its cocoon.

Thailog purred into her ear. "Now my dear," he said and led her to the bed where they sat down. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Lana sniffed back a tear and blurted out the whole story that had happened since she had left. Thailog listened intently to the sorry affair, his face a mixture of compassion and pity.

"After mom said I was grounded," Lana said. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to see… I mean that I knew I wouldn't be able to get any time for myself anymore." Lana blushed.

Thailog smiled and took her hand in his. "You don't have to say anymore Lana," he said, purring in her ear.

Lana moaned as he gently kissed her neck. "Thailog… I… "

"Shhh," he said soothingly. "There are no more words that need to be said."

With that he kissed her fully on the lips and at that moment time seemed to stand still and Lana felt herself melt into his kiss. They were like that for more than a few minutes kissing and fondling each other before Thailog gently pushed her down on the bed.

"Mmm!" Lana squealed and practically leapt up from the cushions.

Thailog looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" He asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"No," Lana said hurriedly. "It's just that… Well, after what happened last time. I'd prefer not to take any chances."

Thailog raised his claw. "No need to explain any further, I understand."

Lana sighed in relief. She didn't know why but she still had an odd feeling when he ever came close to her. "Thanks," she said honestly. "But I still have a major crisis at the moment. Got any ideas of how to handle my mom?"

"I believe it is time for your family to meet me," he said.

Lana blanched. "What?" She squeaked, unable to find her voice. It was bad enough that her mother thought she had been out on her own but when she learnt that she had been seeing an older guy… She'd be toast. "Got any _good_ ideas?"

Thailog chuckled and touched her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. "Relax Lana," he said soothingly. "If we tell your family about how much we mean to each other then I'm sure they'll understand."

"You don't know much about moms do you?" Lana muttered under her breath.

Thailog smiled and tilted her chin with his talon. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. "Do you really absolutely trust me?"

Lana paused. She did love him that was for sure. They hadn't known each other for very long but in the short time that they had, she found that she couldn't be without him. She nodded.

Thailog grinned. "Then listen to me," he said. "Go home. Tell your family about where you have really been… but don't tell them anything about where I am, what I look like or even what my name is."

At her quizzical look he added. "If your grandmother is really as… eccentric as you've made her out to be then I'd rather not take the chance just yet if you don't mind?"

Lana smirked. She could certainly understand that. That never ending lesson that her mother never let her forget… Never under in any circumstances cross Grandma!

Thailog rubbed her shoulders and arms. "Go home," he said. "Tell them about me and bring them back here tomorrow night at around 10pm. I'll be here waiting for you. It should give them some time to get used to the idea of us."

Lana grinned and nodded once more before kissing him again. "I'll go tell them right away."

Thailog hugged her and nuzzled her neck. "I'll be counting the moments."

Lana regretfully stepped back, blew him a final kiss and ran out the room.

Thailog took a deep breath and sighed. Lana was certainly an amusing girl, very beautiful, naïve but very sweet. He had actually been looking forward to her next visit and had wondered when that might be. He had been glad when she had shown up unexpectedly.

Thailog frowned and moved about the room for a moment. He had ensured that this room would be equipped to deal with a situation like Demona showing up. But that wasn't what was bothering him.

As he had said, Lana was beautiful. Far more beautiful than even his would be mate Delilah had been and he had created her to be perfect. At first he had been content to simply clone her once the business tomorrow was over but now… Now that didn't appeal to him anymore. The thought of having to settle for a mere copy instead of the original was unacceptable for him.

Thailog smirked. He had made his decision. He had tricked Xanatos into handing him over 20 million of his fortune, defeated Goliath and his clan in battle and soon he would reclaim what was rightfully his from his ex-love. If he could do all this then he could certainly win the heart of one young gargress. In truth, he already had though he doubted that she would still feel that way tomorrow.

Thailog frowned again. The more he thought about it, the more he knew there was no going around it. Lana would find out the truth eventually so tomorrow was as good a night as any. But if he could win her heart once then he could do it again. He would simply appeal to her better half by showing his.

Besides, she may not admit it but she was more like him, the real him, than she cared to admit. She wanted to have nice jewellery, pretty clothes and all the best that money could buy. More so she wanted to be human again. Sevarius was still in Demona's employment so he would soon be in his. He might be able to help in Lana's problem, not that he wanted to have a mere human as a mate but… who says that Sevarius would ever find a cure?

'Where there's a will there's a way.' He thought.

0000000000

**Destine Manor:**

"When I find her I'm gonna kill her!" Darlene yelled furiously.

Angela looked helplessly at her half-sister as she paced the room like a lioness waiting for its prey. "I'm sure she has a good reason for… "

Darlene turned and glared at her younger sibling, eyes flaring and Angela immediately cringed and backed down.

Demona was also on the receiving end of Darlene's wrath. When Darlene had returned from Jarred's warrior lessons with Hudson, Lana had still not returned and when she learned that Demona had let her go out, to say she had been furious would have been an understatement.

"I still can't believe you let her go out mom!" Darlene snarled. "She's only been grounded for one night and you're already letting her out for good behaviour."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Demona screeched back. "She'd been studying for hours, she needed t stretch her wings… "

"Here's a clue," Darlene said. "It's a simple word that begins and ends with… NOOOO!"

Demona and Angela both cringed as Darlene's yell went down their ears.

In the next room, Jarred sat listening to some music on his walkman while Gem was playing with her toys in the playpen.

"Something tells me that Lana's sentence might be getting extended tonight," He said grinning.

"Sister, please?" Angela begged Darlene, afraid that she might burst a blood vessel what with all the yelling and shouting. "You'll do yourself an injury if you keep that up."

Darlene was about to retort when there was a knock on the door and Lana poked her head in.

"Is this a bad time?" Lana asked nervously.

Darlene wasted no time and grabbed Lana by her ear and dragged her painfully over to the settee.

"Ouch!" Lana squealed thinking that maybe she should have just gone with her original idea and stayed with Thailog.

After depositing her daughter on the settee, Darlene stepped back and crossed her arms looking dangerously angry at her offspring.

'I wonder if this is a bad time for me to ask for a raise on my allowance.' Lana thought jokingly but had the good sense not to say it out-loud.

"Well?" Darlene said.

"I… I've err," Lana gulped. "I've been… out."

Darlene's eyes flared red.

"Okay! Okay!" Lana said hurriedly. "That goes without saying and I do have an excellent excuse believe me."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Darlene said though the flare in her eyes had not gone down yet.

Lana braced herself and took a deep breath. "I've… been seeing… someone," she finished lamely.

"YOU'VE WHAT?" Darlene and Demona both shouted simultaneously.

Lana felt herself shrink into the settee hoping that it would open up and swallow her whole.

Her mother and grandmother instantly began badgering her about whom she had been seeing, what she had been thinking, did she have any idea of how dangerous it was and how long had this been going on… etc? They were too irrational to think and just let her explain, but fortunately Angela was.

"QUIET!" Angela roared making everyone in the room stop and stare at her. Angela held up her hands and said. "Don't you think you should let Lana explain herself first before going insane?"

Mother and sister both growled back at her.

"It was just a suggestion," Angela said nervously.

Darlene glared back at her daughter. "Who is this boy and why haven't you told us about him before tonight?"

'Hoo boy,' Lana thought terrified. 'Here it comes.' "Mom,' she began while trying to swallow her fear. "First of all there's good news. The guy I'm seeing… is a gargoyle."

Demona and Darlene thankfully lost their rage filled looks and stared at her in surprise.

"Who," Demona asked surprised, "Lexington and Brooklyn?"

"No, not them," Lana said. "You don't know him."

I know every remaining gargoyle and aside from… "Suddenly she stopped and a feeling of nausea seemed to overtake her. "Oh God Lana," she said, apparently sick with fever. "Pleaseeeeee tell me you're not seeing one of the clones in the Labyrinth?"

Lana looked blankly at her. "Who?"

Demona suddenly brightened up. "Oh thank the Dragon."

Lana looked confused but she shrugged it off for another night. "Now mom, Grandma, Aunt Angela… Please promise me that you're not going to freak at what I'm going to tell you next."

"Why would you think that?" Darlene asked.

"Well…" Lana gripped the arms of the settee. "You just asked me who this boy was mom and… well… The thing is… He's not exactly a boy."

"What do you mean he's not…" Darlene's face seemed to soften. "Ohhh… Is he a she?"

"WHAT?" Lana said shocked. "NO! No, no, no, nothing like that mom."

"Well then what is it?" Darlene said impatiently.

Lana took another deep breath. 'Here it comes,' she thought. 'Do or die time.'

"Mom," she said out-loud. "The guy, the gargoyle I'm seeing isn't a boy… "She got ready to jump up and run if she had to. "… He's more of a man."

There was utter silence in the room for a while after that. No one spoke a word, not even Angela.

"Lana," Darlene hissed. "Exactly how old is this guy you're seeing?"

"Umm," Lana quivered. "Well I can't be sure as I've never asked him but I'd say… _exactly_ Goliath's age."

If anyone had been passing by Destine Manor at around that time, they would have heard the beginning of what they might have thought was the explosion of a nuclear bomb.

"HE'S WHAT?" This time Angela joined in as well.

Lana found herself praying for salvation, or at least to get the Quarrymen to attack again so that her family would forget about her at least temporarily.

"What the devil were you thinking of?" Darlene screeched. "If he's as old as Goliath then he's definitely way too old for you!"

"Now Darlene," Demona said forcibly. "That's not entirely true. In the old days some young warriors of the clan would sometimes mate with those who were of a generation, or more, older than they were. It wasn't exactly common but it did happen and the clan believed that if they were truly in love then who were they to judge them?"

Darlene snarled at her mother. "Don't give me that old age crap mom! This is my daughter we're talking about, not a young warrior and I'm telling you she is too young to… hang around with a guy old enough to be her father."

"Goliath isn't that old." Angela said.

"Angela," Darlene whispered. "You're not helping."

"Old age crap!" Demona yelled. "Is that how you see your sacred heritage as?"

"No of course not, I meant… "

"You meant just what you said Darlene," Demona growled. "I should have known you would forsake all of our ancient traditions when you willingly sacrificed your gargoyle-hood for the sake of one pitiful human."

Darlene roared. "Paul was no more pitiful than you are mother! And if you think you can just… "

"Excuse me!" Lana cried out. "But could we get back to the subject of me here?" Lana couldn't believe she was actually asking them to talk to her where all she wanted to do was run away and hide.

"How often have you been meeting this person?" Demona asked.

"About a week now," Lana answered.

"A week!"

"Lana just what were you thinking?" Darlene said exasperated. "You don't know a thing about this guy. Haven't I always warned you about trusting strangers and everything?"

"Yeah but this guy's different." Lana said defensively.

"How?"

"Well for starters… Hello, he's a gargoyle!"

Darlene sighed. "Just because he's a gargoyle doesn't mean that he's automatically a nice guy Lana. There have been more than enough bad gargoyles in history." She looked at Demona. "Some more than others."

Demona thinned her eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"But he is a good guy," Lana insisted. "He's sweet. Strong, handsome and _man_ has he got the cutest… "

Lana stopped at the strange looks she was getting from everyone and blushed. "Err, never mind."

"And why haven't we met this guy yet?" Darlene asked.

"Well I… "Lana shrugged. "I guess I just didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Why ever not?"

Lana sighed. "He made me feel special, wanted and didn't crowd me or shout at me like everyone else does here."

Darlene sighed. "I know it's been hard for you Lana. But even so, don't you think you should have told at least someone about your mystery man?"

"He didn't want me to." Lana said casually.

Demona looked at her sharply. "Why?" Her suspicions rose.

Lana half smiled. "Because," she said. "I sort of told him a bit about your temper."

Demona's eyes lit up again. "I DON'T HAVE A TEMP… "She started before Angela came over and touched her shoulder to keep her calm. "Well alright," she continued. "Maybe I do have a bit of a small one."

Lana restrained herself from saying 'ya think?' "I guess it frightened him a little but he's willing to meet with you?"

"When?" Darlene said eager to meet this man of her daughters.

"Tomorrow night," Lana said proudly. "He's allowing us to come meet him at his home."

"And where exactly does he live?" Demona said darkly.

Lana paused. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I can't tell you. As I said, he's a little scared of you Gran and I guess he just doesn't want to take any chances."

Darlene was about to say that they wouldn't be going when Demona interrupted.

"Very well."

Darlene looked at her mother in shock. "Excuse me?"

Demona repeated, "I said very well. We will meet this mystery man of yours Lana."

Lana felt like dancing but soon stopped when her mother spoke out angrily. "Mother," Darlene shouted. "You may have given life to me and allowed me and my children to stay in your home. But these are _my_ children hence my responsibility and my way on dealing with them and I say we are NOT going to go to some strange guys house!" Darlene glared at her. "Do you have any idea of what this guy might do? For all we know he might be planning on kidnapping us all. After all, there's not many of our race left and a single male gargoyle might think he'd hit the jackpot when he has 3 females in his domain!"

"Then why didn't he keep Lana with him against her will then?" Demona shouted back. "If they have been meeting for a week now then that means he's allowed her to leave each time unscathed."

Lana blushed. 'Well not entirely unscathed,' she thought, thinking about her first night with Thailog with her waking up in an awkward position.

"Besides, if there's been another gargoyle living here in New York without me knowing about it then I want to know where he came from." Demona made her intentions clear.

Darlene opened her mouth to protest further but Demona halted her. "If all three of us go together then I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. I have never been truly defeated in battle before and I who don't do now."

'Except from Princess Katherine and a laser gun,' Angela thought and suppressed a giggle.

Demona looked at Lana. "When are we to meet him?"

"Tomorrow," she said. "But he didn't give a precise time. I assume he meant as soon as possible after sunset."

"That would be fine. We'll leave Jarred and Gem behind just in case," Demona said and turned to Angela. "Angela before you go, would you mind if I have a private word with you? I have some things I want to discuss with you."

Angela nodded while Lana meanwhile was becoming excited. "Wait till you see his place mom, its real high tech and has got loads of cool stuff…"

She didn't notice Demona's interested look at her when she said that.

0000000000

**Destine Manor; Sunset:**

Demona screamed as her day's transformation came over her and she felt her body melt into her true self. The agony she felt was indescribable yet she had somehow grown used to it over time. Plus, the love and caring hearts of her daughter and grandchildren allowed her to get through anything.

In the same room she heard her family awaken. It did her heart good when she heard the loud and totally inhuman roars of her grandchildren. It proved that there was still hope for them and if this male gargoyle that Lana had been seeing was as true as she said he was then she'd never want to be a pitiful human again.

All at once she heard Jarred bustling about getting ready for his warrior lessons even though they were still a few hours away. Gem began crying wanting to be fed, Lana complaining about where her hairbrush and lipstick were and Darlene… Actually she couldn't hear Darlene at all.

Puzzled, Demona went into the living room and just narrowly avoided Jarred as he came bursting through the door and into the kitchen. She walked in and saw Darlene holding Gem and feeding her with her bottle. Lana was in the corner of the room brushing her hair.

"Daughter?" Demona started but stopped at the sudden violent look that Darlene gave her.

"What is it _mom_?" The last word she said bitterly. "Come to tell me how I should feed Gem now or maybe I should have started breakfast by now."

Demona narrowed her eyes and looked at Lana. "Lana, go to the kitchen and fix yourself some breakfast." Lana hastily obeyed.

Demona turned back to her second born. "I take it that this is about last night?"

"You contradicted me in front of my own children and Angela!" Darlene said angrily. "Then you overruled my decision despite my objections and went along with what Lana wanted anyway. It's like you're forever questioning every decision I make with how I choose to raise my children."

"Like now with Lana's new boyfriend," Demona said.

Darlene snarled. "He is not her boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me. She certainly talks about him as such."

Darlene muttered something under her breath but didn't say anything.

Demona sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said… I'm sorry," Demona sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You're right; I have been questioning you a lot recently, but… " Demona sighed again. "It's just that… Well I guess I'm used to doing things my way and you turning to me for help."

"But mom," Darlene sounded exasperated. "I'm not a hatchling anymore. You can't keep telling me what to do and how to do it especially when I know just what it is that I'm doing at the time."

Demona looked rejected so Darlene quickly added. "But that doesn't mean that I'm right all the time," Darlene smiled. "You were right mother. I do need to meet this guy that Lana's been meeting. She's not a hatchling anymore either.. Even though she does act like one most of the time." She put her arm around her mother's shoulders. "I will always need your advice in many matters mother and I'll always need your help in one thing or another."

"And I'll always be there to offer it." Demona said warmly.

Darlene smiled and they embraced. "But I meant what I said before mother,' Darlene added. "Whoever this guy is, the idea of meeting him alone without him even telling us his name or anything just creeps me out."

Darlene then left to go warm a fresh bottle for Gem leaving Demona alone.

"That's why I've made other plans," Demona said slyly.

0000000000

**Two Hours Later:**

Demona glided through the air with her bazooka tucked under her arm. They had left Gem and Jarred behind at the manor with Angela who had been happy to baby-sit for them. After a week with babysitting Castaway, she had been happy to look after some normal children for a change. If you could call a human/gargoyle hybrid child normal?

Darlene eyed the bazooka under her arm with a cryptic expression. "You don't think that might be… _slightly_ overdoing it do you mother?"

"Not at all," Demona replied confidently. "It has always served me well in the past and I see no reason why it shouldn't now."

Lana too was also eyeing the gun rather distastefully. She was starting to reconsider her decision of telling them about Thailog. 'It's a good thing I didn't tell them where he lived or anything,' she thought. 'Otherwise he might be dead by now.'

"Here we are!" Lana called to them as they neared Thailog's building.

"Great," Darlene mumbled. "Don't you think you should tell us what his name is now?"

"Nah, I'll let him introduce himself to you but trust me, you're gonna love him!"

The three of them landed outside the warehouse and made their way in.

"Pretty dingy for a high tech place Lana," Darlene said looking at all the piled rubbish everywhere.

"It's better inside," Lana said.

"Lana, we are inside!"

"Not inside his home we're not. This is just his driveway."

Demona and Darlene both gave her curious looks as she opened a door that must obviously lead to the basement. They followed her down the stairs and watched as she approached one of the walls.

Lana actually knocked on the wall and called out, "Thailog. We're here."

"Thailog?" Demona hollered, her face a mask of pure rage.

Lana leapt around realising that she had inadvertently revealed her lover's name. "Oops, guess I spilt the beans but… "

"We have to get out of here now!" Demona yelled and grabbed both Lana and Darlene's arms and dragging them back up the stairs.

"Mother!" Darlene yelled surprised. "What on earth are you… ?" Unfortunately she didn't get to finish. As they neared the top of the stairs, a steel wall closed around the opening of the door making it impossible for them to escape.

"Damn it!" Demona cursed and began scratching at the three foot think steel wall.

"Wha… what's going on?" Lana asked afraid. "Thailog! Thailog where are you?"

"Don't bother calling for him!" Demona said angrily not taking her eyes or claws off the steel wall. "He's the one who got us into this mess in the first place as I'm certain he planned to from the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Lana cried. "Why would he do this to me?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong," Demona continued. "But would this Thailog happen to look exactly like Goliath but with blue coloured, white hair and red eyes?"

Lana felt a tight feeling go over her chest. "Yes."

"His name is Thailog. He's a clone of Goliath that was created by a scientist named Sevarius. I met him about a year ago in Paris and thought I was in love with him but it turned out he was using me merely to gain him wealth. He helped me to start Nightstone."

Lana felt her heart plummet. "But he… he said that… "

"He lied Lana!" Demona said angry and disappointed at her granddaughter's delusion. "He lied to you from the start like he did me. I only found out the truth when he tried to kill Angela. Worse yet he created a pitiful clone to replace me combined with my DNA and that of Goliath's present fiancée! He no doubt used you to lure me here!"

"But why?" Lana could only stand there and slowly absorbed what her grandmother was telling her.

"Isn't it obvious! With me out of the way Nightstone will be all his along with everything else that I own.

Lana felt hot tears beginning to well up. "It can't be true," she whimpered.

Darlene looked painfully at her daughter wanting very much to comfort her, but right now they had bigger problems. "What's that?" She said.

Demona stopped and heard a low hissing sound coming from the ground. She sniffed and snarled. "Knock out gas!"

Demona and Darlene both went back to attempting to unseal the door but barely made it halfway through before the gas took its effect. Lana clung to the stair railing as she felt her head go light and her eyes grow heavy. Her legs buckled out from under her and she fell down on the stairs falling instantly to sleep.

A few moments later, the gas was turned off and the ventilation system was activated clearing the whole room of the gas's chemicals. Before long the room was cleared and the ventilation was switched off.

Thailog entered the room from his private entrance and casually walked up to his fallen angel, her mother and his former angel. He knelt down and tilted her face in his hand.

"I really am sorry for this Lana," he said softly. "But all things come with a price."

0000000000

**Later; Inside Thailog's Headquarters:**

Thailog took a few steps back and quietly observed his captors for a few moments before reaching into his loincloth and pulling out a small vial of smelling salts. Then he walked around each of his captives and waved the vial under their noses waking them up.

The three of them groaned as the gas's after affects took their toll on them. Demona was the first to fully recover thanks to the Wyrd Sister's spell. When she saw her most hated enemy Thailog couldn't have been more grateful for the creation of chains as they was the only thing keeping her from tearing out his throat.

He smiled as he observed his prisoners. Demona, her second daughter whom she had neglected to mention during their relationship together were now all in his custody with no hope of escape. More importantly, Lana was as well.

He watched as the source of his desire struggled in her chains and calmly walked over to her. "You're just wasting your energy my young angel." He chuckled.

Lana's eyes flared red at him and tried unsuccessfully to kick him below the belt.

"Oh, tut tut tut Lana… I don't believe the warrior code says anything about that?" Thailog smirked as he jumped back. "But then, considering who your family are… I'm not all that surprised."

Lana and Demona both roared at the same time and lashed about in their shackles.

Thailog just continued smiling and reached out with his claw and tenderly stroked Lana's cheek. "So beautiful" he said, "more beautiful than even my once treasured Delilah whom I had made to be the perfect companion. Not even she can compare to your loveliness."

"You miserable degenerate!" Lana swore at him though her eyes were threatening to start shedding tears.

Thailog stroked her cheek like he had done that first night they had spent together but this time, Lana never felt so dirty and violated in all her life. So she did the only thing she could think of… She kicked him in the crotch.

"OOOaaahhhhh!" Thailog yelped and groaned as Lana landed a solid kick right into his private area.

Lana smiled as she listened to Thailog's pain, happy that she was the cause of it. Just then, Thailog grabbed both her shoulders and before she could even blink he kissed her.

She tried to kick him again but this time Thailog had positioned himself in-between her legs so that she couldn't get a clear shot at him.

Thailog ended the kiss and grinned at her. "I love a woman with spunk."

Lana glared daggers at him along with her mother and grandmother as well.

Thailog continued his previous caressing of her cheek. "I must admit that I had considered having you cloned my dear. It would have certainly been a lot simpler and easier to get your clone to comply with my wishes than you would… "

Thailog suddenly stopped and a strange look came upon him like he didn't know what he was saying. "But… "He continued. "The fact is that no matter how accurate your clone might have been, she wouldn't have been you and frankly, I can't stand to settle for anything less than the original."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lana couldn't help but laugh. "Do you really think that after all you've done that I'd be willing to give myself to you?" Lana said accusingly.

Thailog thinned his eyes. "Do you really think your clan will take you back in after finding out about your betrayal?" He threw back at her.

"In the time it takes to blink an eye!" Demona said. "If anyone knows what it's like to be used by you then it's me Thailog… And I've lived for over a thousand years! If you could deceive me then I'm more than certain that you'd be able to trick a poor blind trusting girl."

Thailog glared at her while Lana just looked at her amazed and a little resentful at the blind part.

"And she's my daughter!" Darlene announced. "I would forgive her no matter what she did and help her in anyway I can!"

Lana felt fresh tears weld up in her eyes but this time, they were tears of love, guilt and happiness.

Thailog snarled at them. "And do you think the clan will trust you after Lana's deception?"

"Do you think I actually care what the clan says or feels about me?" Demona hissed.

Thailog raised his laser at her, but before he could fire a shot…

"Wait!" Lana cried in horror at seeing the weapon. "Don't hurt them Thailog." Lana begged. "Please."

Thailog looked at her pleading face… and then smiled. "I'll do better than that my little angel… I'll release them on one condition if you'd be willing to accept."

Lana swallowed and asked. "What is it?"

Thailog turned back to her. "I will release you, your family and I promise to leave them all alone from this night on and in return… " Thailog touched the side of her face again. "… In return you agree to be my mate now and forever. You will never leave my side and never turn against me in whatever decision I make."

Lana whimpered while her family snarled and thrashed in her chains.

Thailog bent his massive head to her and whispered in a voice so low that the others couldn't hear. "I know you hate me now but if you agree to this then I swear I will live up to my end of the bargain and… " Thailog spoke in a different tone that actually sounded quite truthful. "I promise that as long as you are with me, I will give you anything your heart desires. I will cherish you and love you with every beat of my heart. All I want is you."

Lana looked up at him. She looked straight into his eyes and saw no malice or trickery.

"Thailog," Demona called out.

Lana blinked, as did Thailog and looked at her.

"I must admit you had a good plan Thailog." Demona said. "Tricking Lana to your home, poisoning her mind with your honey and lies and then using her to lead us all here right into a trap. I would have done the same myself once upon a time but there's one fatal mistake that you made my ex-lover!"

Thailog cocked an eye-ridge. "And what pray tell is that?"

Demona let loose a ferocious roar, louder than any other time anyone had ever heard her. "YOU USED MY GRANDDAUGHTER, THAT'S WHAT!"

Suddenly there was a crash and before Thailog even had time to look up. A huge lavender mountain of muscle collided with him and hit him across the room.

Goliath stood where Thailog had been standing with his eyes flaring white silver, a look of fury on his face.

Thailog rose shakily to his feet. "G-Goliath," he stammered because of the blood in his mouth. "What are… "

"I told him to come!" Demona announced proudly. "When Lana told us what a real high tech place you had here, I realised that there was only one other gargoyle besides me who could have had accesses to resources such as this… you!"

Thailog glared at her.

"So I made arrangements for an event such as this and told Angela to have her clan follow us in the possibility of a trap." Demona said smugly. "And now Thailog… It's time to give you something that I've wanted to do for some time now."

Demona growled out some words and before Thailog's eyes, the chains on her wrists began to glow red hot before blasting apart. Demona's eyes glowered at him like two pits of Hell giving her the appearance of a demon and he was her victim.

Thailog refused to show his fear but inside, he was almost terrified of Demona. He had made the mistake once of underestimating her and that mistake had cost him dearly.

To make matters worse, the rest of the clan began to fall through the hole Goliath had made in the ceiling.

Thailog swore. "You know Goliath," he said. "These interventions of yours are becoming quite tiresome." With that he tapped a button on his arm-wrist and a split second later a large laser gun came blasting through a door all on its own. It had some kind of mini rocket launchers attached to the base of it that allowed it to hover in the air.

The clan looked on it in shock while Lexington just thought it was pretty cool.

Thailog pressed another button and the gun took aim and fired an electrical shock that electrocuted the clan.

Goliath roared louder than a lion as the electricity coursed through his body. Thailog smiled and started to wide a knob that increased the flow of energy from the gun. The clan all roared in pain.

Thailog laughed but stopped when he heard an all too familiar snarl from behind him. He turned around only to come face to face with Demona's fist. She punched him hard that sent him practically flying across the room again and stomped on his wristband destroying the control. The gun immediately stopped firing and fell down with a clang.

Thailog roared as he rushed at Demona but she was too quick for him and high kicked him under the chin. Thailog snarled as he wiped the blood from his face. "You will regret this night Demona, so help me!"

Demona started to smile but stopped when Thailog ran to the other side of the room and pushed in one of the stones. In her book that could only mean one thing. Demona roared and rushed at him just as the secret panel door opened and Thailog escaped inside. It closed just the second as she arrived.

Demona shrieked in anger and pounded on the hidden door.

"Mother," Darlene pleaded. "Please, forget about Thailog and help Lana."

Demona finally got a hold of herself and remembered her grandchild. She ran over the frizzled but live bodies of the clan to where Lana was still chained. She broke off the chains and lowered her onto the floor. Once she was safely secured Demona ran back to her daughter and freed her.

Darlene wasted no time and hurried over to her eldest and held her close. Lana didn't say nor do anything for the first few minutes but then, tears slowly formed in her eyes and before long they were flooding down her face.

The clan gradually picked themselves up. Brooklyn and Lex looked sadly at Lana wondering what they could do to help but neither of them had any clue.

Darlene sat there on the floor with Lana in her arms as she wept deep into her chest. After a while she stood still holding onto her like a child.

"Let's go home," she simply said.

0000000000

**Approaching Destine Manor:**

The clan was all silent as they glided toward Demona's home. Lana didn't say a word as she allowed her mother to carry her through the air like a baby.

Brooklyn and Lexington obviously wanted to help but neither of them knew what to say or do.

They finally reached the mansion. As they landed Jarred immediately came running out with baby Gem in his arms crying her eyes out. "Where the heck have you been?" Jarred cried. "Gem's been bawling again for nearly an hour and won't shut up."

Darlene spared him a tired glance but was concentrating more on Lana.

Jarred gave her a curious look. "What's up with her?"

Hudson took Gem from Jarred and slowly rocked her in the crook of his arm until she quieted down. "It'd been a long night lad," he said. "I recommend you being there for your sister now."

Jarred gave him a withered look. "What do you think I've been doing all… "

"I mean Lana lad, not Gem." Hudson said with a small smile.

"Oh," Jarred said still looking confused. He had noticed that Lana wasn't in either one of her usual personalities where she was chirpy or just plain moaning about everything.

"What happened?" He asked.

Hudson sighed as he handed Gem back over to him. "Let's just say Lana has learnt a few things about love and betrayal," he said and turned around.

Jarred looked at all the rest hoping for a better explanation but none of them looked in the mood for talking.

"Jarred," Demona said while helping Darlene with her eldest. "Come inside."

Jarred obeyed and gave the clan a short wave before running inside.

Demona didn't say anything to the clan. She just gave them all a downcast look, which clearly told them that she wasn't in the mood for speaking now either. Not that she was ever in the mood for talking with them.

Goliath watched as Darlene and Demona both led Lana into the mansion and then turned to the others.

"Our work here is done for tonight." He rumbled. "Let's go home."

Without another word, he leapt from the roof of Destine Manor and glided towards the Eerie followed by the rest of the clan. Except for Brooklyn whom Goliath had taken Delilah back home to the Labyrinth.

"Goliath?" Hudson said while gliding up to him.

"Mmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Goliath sighed. "Thailog," he answered simply.

Hudson grimaced. "Ay," he said. "He has a way of ruining people's lives doesn't he? I can't believe what he did to Lana."

"As do I but… " Goliath looked troubled.

"But?" Hudson looked quizzically at him.

Goliath frowned. "I don't know, maybe it's just me but when I saw Thailog looking at Lana… I noticed a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. The same kind of look I bear every time I look at Elisa."

Hudson looked shocked. "You don't mean to say that you think that Thailog was actually in love with her do you? After what he did!"

Goliath shrugged. "I know it doesn't seem like Thailog's style but… I've never seen him look that way at anyone or anything before. Maybe, just maybe he has finally learnt how to listen to his heart instead of his programming."

Hudson frowned and said doubtfully. "I doubt it, he's never seemed like the romantic type to me. Personally I think he was only after Demona's wealth and power, and later Lana's body. But even if he didn't then I highly doubt that Lana will ever give him a second chance considering what he did to her tonight."

"You're probably right my mentor." Goliath said though there was a small look of doubt on his face… and hope.

Goliath had once said that if someone like Xanatos could learn to love then maybe there was hope for this world. And Thailog was of his own creation, programmed to only care about profit and gain and to do anything in his power to get it. He had never known anything about love or caring for and protecting the ones you did love. If it was possible that maybe Thailog, the most ruthless monster ever conceived, could learn to think with his heart then perhaps… there really was hope for the world after all.

0000000000

**Somewhere Close By:**

Thailog had watched from afar as the gargoyles had landed on Demona's mansion. He had watched them take Lana inside and waited until the clan had left. Once they were out of sight he made his way to the mansion. He still had the security codes that Lana had given him including the one for Demona's home security system as he doubted that she had had time to change it yet.

After deactivating the lasers Thailog silently glided towards the windows and began peering inside. He took extra special not to cause any disturbance that might attract anyone's attention.

After a few minutes of darting from one window to another balcony, he finally found the one he was looking for. Looking inside he saw the object of his infatuation, the reason for him being there and the cause of all that had transpired that night.

Lana seemed to be sleeping, which suited him just fine. He carefully picked the lock on the window and crept inside. He reached inside his loincloth and pulled out a clean cloth and some chloroform.

Wetting the cloth, he tiptoed up to his sleeping princess and would have smothered her had not the approaching footsteps interrupted him. In a flash he dove to the other side of the room behind the door just as it opened.

Demona and Darlene came inside not noticing the intruder.

"Is she alright?" Demona asked concerned.

Darlene sighed and shrugged. "She seems to be, but… " She looked unsure. "Her eyes seemed so vacant while we were on our way back here and she just went straight to her room after we arrived without a word." Darlene breathed deeply. "I honestly think she really cared for Thailog and now after finding out the truth… I just don't know what to do."

"I do," Demona said fiercely. "I'd cut off his… "

_"Mother!" _Darlene hissed quietly.

Demona snorted. "Say what you will daughter but you know as well as I do that you would do exactly the same if you ever saw him again."

"Maybe," Darlene said. "But I think I would do it with a bit more class than how you'd go about it... and with a bit more consideration for Lana."

Demona opened her mouth to retort but ended up saying nothing. Darlene walked over to where Lana was resting and gently rubbed her cheeks where there were tearstains.

"Looks like she's been crying," Darlene said sadly.

Demona growled. "I never thought it would be possible for me to loathe Thailog anymore than I originally did, but once again he's proved me wrong."

"Let her rest," Darlene said while moving away. "She's had a rough night and she's going to need all the time in the world to get over it."

Demona nodded and they both crept out of the room closing the door behind then and never noticing the large dark silhouette in the shadows behind the door.

Thailog stood her for a few moments longer clutching the damp cloth in his hand. It had seemed so simple. All he had to do was drug her so that she wouldn't make a noise and attract her family, particularly Demona. Then he would bring her back to another one of his hideouts and start trying to convince her to join him.

Now, it didn't seem as easy as before.

Finally he put the cloth back inside his loincloth and walked over to the bed where Lana was still sleeping. He knelt down by the bedside and once more softly stroked the side of her cheek whilst taking care not to awaken her.

Her mother had been right, she had been crying… and he had been the reason. For some reason this revelation was rather shocking to him although he had known that she would be undoubtedly upset with him after tonight.

Her skin was so soft. As soft as the night they had first met, it was like touching silk.

For once in his entire existence, Thailog didn't know what to do. None of his vast programming had any knowledge of what to do in a situation like this and he had been so dependent on it for so long. His mind felt like it was being torn.

So he just sat there for a while. It could have only been for a couple of seconds or maybe a few hours, he lost track of the time.

Finally he reached his decision and stood up.

"It's too soon my young angel," He whispered into Lana's ear. "I understand your hatred of me now but I'll have you with me some day. One day I will build my own empire even greater than Xanatos and Nightstone put together. And once that dream becomes reality I will return to reclaim you as my mate."

Thailog bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I long for the night when I will hold you in my arms once again my young angel, my empress."

With that last sentence, he turned and left the mansion the same way he entered. Not noticing the fresh tears that were cropping up between Lana's closed eyes.

**The End?**


End file.
